


Shall we dance?

by Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greg can't dance, Greg's an impossible man, M/M, Mycroft does try, Old Men In Love, Probably ooc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage
Summary: Outside of London on a grassy hill, two old men dance together and realise just how in love they are.





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my very first Mystrade fanfiction ever! In fact, this is my first Sherlock fanfiction ever. To anyone who reads, I hope you enjoy this fluff! I'm hoping to write more Mystrade as time goes by so I guess watch this space?

_Boy, those dance classes've come in handy!_  
  
Gregory Lestrade's eyes stayed on the floor, the soft music crackling over the car radio in the background mere white-noise while he remained so close to the man in front of him. One of his hands rested on his shoulder, the other clasped firmly in the other as he was guided in this spiderweb of steps and turns. With every step he held his breath, only remembering to breathe when he felt a gentle squeeze at his waist or lips against his temple.  
  
There was the softest rumble of laughter and the DI was pulled ever so slightly closer, their once complicated dance devolving into a gentle sway. It was quiet here, the sky streaked with purples, pinks and golds as the sun had begun to set. The oak tree that sheltered them from the easterly winds had begun to change with the season; a cocktail of orange, red and yellow against the backdrop of a sea of blue and white.  
  
"You are utterly impossible," came the whisper into his ear and Greg found he couldn't be irked in the slightest, instead finding it in himself to give a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"Don't you come that, sunshine. You insisted on this."  
  
Mycroft Holmes looked down, affection shining in his eyes as a finger stroked over the ring on his dancing partner's finger; an eternity ring, a promise of love and care. His copper hair had become slightly dishevelled, a curl falling down onto his brow. His baby blue eyes, greyed in sections, glittered with the fading sunlight and Greg could feel that gaze pierce right into his very soul. "Yes," he murmured, releasing his hand to stroke a slightly tan cheek, "I suppose I did, didn't I, Gregory?"  
  
Deep, dark eyes met light and the pair shared an affectionate smile. Greg found that he would do just about anything to see that smile every day, his heart swelling with unbridled adoration. The pair had come a long way from their youth, their days of racing the country roads together a distant memory. In place of the rumble of a car engine or motorcycle, there was the gentle clink of glasses or the cosy whistle of the kettle as it reached the boil.  
  
They stayed like that for a time, swaying in each other's arms and touching occasionally at their faces until at last the song faded out into silence and they stood there. Unmoving, their hearts beating as rapidly as the time they first met, their lips curled into smiles of unison. Time was at a standstill, this moment between them hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. It was a spell, a spell in which neither man wanted to be free from.  
  
"C'mere," Greg finally whispered, unable to raise his voice to make it sound as strong as it usually did, before pulling the taller man down and meeting him with his lips. It was gentle, the touch of skin against skin fleeting as they brushed against each other. The inspector let his hands stroke Mycroft's cheeks, down his neck to his shoulders, down his arms and finally capturing his hands in his own. He never wanted to let him go, especially when he pulled back to see the flustered look on his love's face.  
  
"Gregory," came the embarrassed whisper, their foreheads resting against each other as they looked into each other's eyes. The radio crackled to life with its next song and it seemed to break them apart, returning to their original position. "Come along now, one more dance then we can go home, you impossible man."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was short and sweet and to help me break in the idea of writing for a new fandom! I hope those who have taken the time to read have enjoyed!


End file.
